The Auror's Tale
by coolhacker1025
Summary: Harry Potter has lost someone close to him, fights a relative and somehow ends back in time A revised version of Ch 12 of Wolf and Dog to better fit the new continuity
1. Before the Shift

The Auror's Tale

A Spinoff of _Werewolf_, _Wolf and Dog, _and _The Wolf and the Dog_

Chapter 1: Before the Shift

"I swear to you, Katja," said Professor David Williamson to Katja Wagner. Katja just happened to be Hermione Granger stuck in 1977, Harry Potter's Parents' Seventh Year. "I _am _Harry James Potter, son of James Charles Potter (currently a seventh year). I am also David James Harry Evans-Williamson, supposedly born 31 October 1935."

"Why Halloween?" asked Katja.

"It was the day I was going to get married," said the Auror simply. "It was also the day of my parents' death, so I wanted to bring some joy to the day."

Harry's/David's POV

After the Fall of Voldemort, you went back to classes, and Ron and I were at Auror training. As expected, you did fairly well on your NEWTs, getting some of the highest results in decades. You only missed out on the top defence spot of the year by a single point (I, of course, got the top score). Some of your other scores rivalled Dumbledore's.

I got through training quickly; Ron on the other hand, did not. He ended up washing out of the Academy in his fourth year. My Hermione and I decided to wait to get married until after my Auror's training. That decision has haunted me ever since.

You died, Hermione. A month before our wedding, you died. The Queen was going to be there, and you were killed in New York. You were on a business trip when some Muggle terrorists aimed a couple of planes into a couple of buildings there.

You didn't know about that? Of course you wouldn't. As you came back in time in one time-line, and were murdered in the other.

Ron and I both fell apart for a while after that. Ron failed out of Training, and I got more bad guys than anyone else for a couple of months before I just collapsed at the Ministry. I was given Healer's Orders to reduce my workload.

I knew that you would want me to move on, so a couple of years later, I married Ginny. We weren't as happy as we should have been, but there was always your shadow over our relationship. After I retired from the Force a couple years later, Luna Lovegood-Weasley, who had somehow become the Headmistress of Hogwarts, got me a job teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts.

After 50 years of teaching at Hogwarts, I was promoted to Headmaster.

A number of years later, a new Dark Lord started appearing in the far reaches of the Empire. Mostly, the places that the Wizards dumped all of their Squibs, like Australia, New Zealand, the Confederation of Magical North America.

By the time the Dark Lord returned to England, I was nearly 150. The Dark Lord's campaign turned out to be one of the bloodiest in history—if you were a pure-blood. The only half-bloods and Mundanes that he bothered were the ones who fought against him.

It was an additional slap in the face when I learned the identity of the new Dark Lord, who called himself Lord Zyviol. It was discovered that he was one of my great-grandsons, through Albus Severus (I think I was drunk when I named him—Al was born on the twelfth of September).

The Dark Lord eventually took over The Confederation of Magical North America. Most of the people were left alone, as there was a high percentage of people from non-pure backgrounds there. He was mostly using it as a staging ground from which to launch attacks against various countries.

After teaching for 50 years, and being Headmaster another 30, I stepped down, deciding to take an Apprentice in Defence Against the Dark Arts, capturing evil things, the like. My apprentice was one of my many nephews. Not actual 'nephew' but more like two or three 'Greats' in there. His name was Morgan Black; his mother was Hermione Weasley, daughter of Luna and Ron. She was named after you, of course.

It was the second time I had taken an Apprentice. I'm sure that you can guess who the first was.

When Chris, the Dark Lord, eventually came back to England and started his Reign of Terror, every newspaper was calling on me to stop him. _I guess this is how Dumbledore felt,_ I thought. _Both of us were called on as centenarians to defeat Dark Lords. _With a heavy heart, I set out to stop him.

I soon found him.

"What have you done, Christopher?" I called to him. "You have allowed the Dark Magic to twist your mind, until now, until now you've become the very thing our family has sworn to destroy! You're supposed to defeat the Dark Lords, not join them! I have failed you, Christopher. I have failed you."

"You said it yourself, _Grandfather_," the Dark Lord replied. "Most of the Death Eaters were pure-bloods! I was simply trying to defeat the menace of the Purebloods! I see through the lies of the Light. I do not fear the Dark as you do. By eliminating the Purebloods, I will have brought peace, freedom, justice, and security to my new Empire!"

"Your new Empire?"

"I will kill you, Grandfather."

"The Dark Side is _evil, _Christopher! You turn your back on everything when you start down that path. I will do what I must to rid the world of Darkness."

"You will try."

What followed was a flurry of spells, unlike any the world had seen since Grindelwald was defeated by Albus Dumbledore. We both took heavy damage. Soon, though, we were both wounded critically. Christopher taunted me throughout the entire battle.

Damn it, he was fairly good. By that time, I was slowing down a bit, too, I suppose.

"You are weak, old man. You do not use the Power that is given you. If you really wanted to defeat me, you'd use your old wand—the Elder Wand, the Deathstick! When I left you, I was but the learner. Now _I_ am the Master."

"You're only a Master of Evil, Christopher!"

Soon, both of us knew that we would make no further progress defeating the other, so I allowed him to escape to his base, and he allowed me to Apparate home. I got the news about my wounds fairly quickly. The healer at my mansion told me I was going to die in the next 24 hours.

I ordered her (her name was Jane, she was a niece), to gather the rest of the family here, and to tell them who did this. That the perpetrator was a Family member, and that they should get off their asses because it was a family matter now.

When I knew it was my time to go, I said goodbye to my family, and I fell asleep. I expected that sleep to be eternal. I was wrong.

A/N: _Star Wars _is copyright © 1977-2015 Lucas Film, Ltd. ©2014-15 Disney Studios, etc.

_Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith _is copyright ©2005, Lucas Film, Ltd. Etc.

Yes, Hermione of the universe Harry came from died in the 9/11 attacks. Yes, I quote from _Star Wars: Episode III_ above

The story is canon (even with the epilogue) with the exception of the fact that Hermione is dead, and Ron is with Luna (until after the 19 years have past). By canon, I mean the books and not necessarily Pottermore


	2. Hospitals and Orphanages

The Auror's Tale

A Spinoff of _Werewolf_, _Wolf and Dog, _and _The Wolf and the Dog_

Chapter 2: Hospitals and Orphanages

The next thing Harry Potter knew, he was in a room. At first, he thought it was the Hospital Wing at his mansion or at Hogwarts. Then, he heard a noise. A steady beeping noise. _Damn it if I've ever heard _that_ noise in a Wizarding hospital, _he thought. He then woke up completely, and realised that he was, in fact in hospital. Not only in hospital, but in a Muggle hospital.

_The date. What was the date? _He asked himself. He then looked at his body. From a person who had 3 children, 9 grandchildren, and 37 great-grandchildren, he knew that he looked to be between 5 and 10 years old. Looking again, he realised that he probably looked to be nine or ten.

_What has Fate got in store for me this time? _Harry questioned himself. He thought that he heard a very faint laughing coming from...somewhere. Maybe from where all the vanished objects go.

He looked at himself a third time. He looked like all of his genes had been reversed. Whereas he looked like a clone of James before, he now looked like cross between a male version of his mother and a couple of his grandchildren.

"Hello, guv," said a nurse walking into the room. "I was jus' noticin' that you was awake. Now, how ya feelin'?"

"I am good," replied Harry. _Oh, new voice—that was _new. "Where am I? What's the date?"

"Tha musta been some knock to the head, ain't it though," said the nurse. "Yer in London. Youv ben out a week. Someone found you on the streets and brought you in, guv. London 1945."

"No, the date!" asked Harry desperately. "What's the date?"

"How long you been out on the streets askin' questions like that?" asked the nurse. "It's 7 May 1945, and the War is over! We defeated the Krauts."

_Context. Context is good. 7 May 1945—that was V-E day. Dumbledore defeated...no, will defeat Grindelwald soon._

"Now, guv, we don know much about ya," said the nurse, breaking him out of his thoughts. "Now where's you from? What's yer name?"

"I'm David James Evans, born 31 October...1934" replied the boy. He had to come up with a plausible year quickly. Fortunately, the nurse just thought it was an after-effect of whatever type of drugs they were pumping into his systems or the concussion (which he was pretty sure that he'd be diagnosed as having).

"And how did'ya git to London, child? And where are ye Mum and Dad?"

"My parents died a couple years ago in the _Blitz._ We were living in London. I was living with relatives after that, but they died, too. Somehow, after that, I ended up in London. I have no clue how I got injured."

The newly renamed David looked on in amusement as the nurse just wrote down what he said on her notepad and left the room. _Mundanes just accept anything that we tell them! And, they don't ask the right questions._

_What were the right questions? _Harry thought to himself. _I think that the big one is "How the hell did I survive?" __Or it could be, "How (and Why) in the Hell did I come back in time? Growing up was bad enough the first time!"_

It was obvious to Harry that the nurse was telling the truth about the date, because there were no Potters, Weasleys, and Blacks trying to break down the door, and also because Dumbledore wasn't trying to send me back to Durskaban.

Harry looked at himself. Despite the fact that he had supposedly been in a coma for a week, the only places he was injured was where the Muggles tried to fix what they thought was wrong with him.

After another couple of days, which was numbingly boring when there are no friends to keep company and no Television (they apparently weren't popular yet), the hospital released him.

"I'll be calling on Mizzus Cole down Wool's," the nurse said the day before. "I'll be tellin' 'er to expect a new child, guv. It's a nice place for children without no families, like you, child."

So, he was on his way to the infamous Wool's. The same orphanage that Tom Riddle grew up in. Hopefully, he would have a much shorter stay. _A more pleasant one, too, _David thought.

He was calling himself David now, pronounced with a short 'a' and a long 'e' for the 'i'. It was hard to come over a century's time of hearing the name 'Harry Potter' though.

David was led in hand to the orphanage. It was just as dull and dreary as he remembered it from Dumbledore's Pensieve.

"Hello, my dear," said a woman walking up to him. Harry immediately recognised her as Mrs Cole, the matron. "You must be Mr Evans. You've been assigned Room 27. That room, um, became vacant this past year—resident aged out, you see. You might want to see if there is anything in the Clothes Room that fits you. It's down the hall, take your first right, go 100 metres, turn left, and the first door on your right."

David followed the instructions, and soon found himself among a vast assortment of clothing. He picked out a couple shirts, trousers and pants that fit him, and took them to room 27. _Room 27: that rings a bell. If only I had Dumbledore's Pensieve!_

It was easy to get into a routine. Meals at Wool's were served three times a day. 0630-0800 for breakfast, 1130-1245 for lunch, and 1630-1800 for dinner. The orphans at Wool's learned quickly that if they were even one minute late for a meal, they wouldn't get fed. The meals were taken at one large table that reminded Harry of his meals at Hogwarts.

The caretakers could care less what the children his age did during the day, as long as the bobbies weren't involved and they got back before dinner. Usually, David would just go to the library to read and think.

There were many things that David thought about—what abilities did he have, what was the future going to hold, would he ever see Hermione again. He came to the conclusion that it would be rather painful to see Hermione after all these years. He hadn't seen her in a 131 years from his prospective. It would be another 35 years until she was even born, and another 11 until Halloween with the Troll. He still missed her, every day, since that horrible day.

One day when he got back from the Library, Mrs Cole was waiting for him. "Mr Evans, there's someone I want you to meet," she said. She led David into her office. "David" (she pronounced it with a long 'a'), "these are the Williamsons. They would like to adopt a child."

David decided to be polite and went over to shake the man's hand. As he looked closer at the man, he could tell that something was off, as the man's clothing choices were quite unusual. When he shook the man's hand, he had an even stronger feeling that this man was a wizard.

"I'm David" he told the man. Of course, David pronounced his name correctly.

"Hello, I'm Daniel and this is Isabel, my wife," the man said. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fairly good, seeing as I just got back from the Library," replied David.

They talked about their shared love of books for a while, and then went out to a restaurant for dinner.

A/N: I was going for a working-class/low-class accent for the nurse. I know that the term "Krauts" can be offensive, but I figure that a person would still call them that on the day we beat them.

Harry pronounces his first name like Ziva on NCIS pronounces/pronounced her last name


	3. David James Evans-Williamson

The Auror's Tale

A Spinoff of _Werewolf_, _Wolf and Dog, _and _The Wolf and the Dog_

Chapter 3: David James Evans-Williamson

Over the next couple weekends, the Williamsons liberated him from the orphanage for the weekend, taking him to their house, somewhere outside London. David noted that their house, while about the same size as Number 12, it was a lot cleaner. That was probably due to the fact that it hadn't been left to waste for eleven years, like Number 12.

David had his suspicions that they were Magical, but they were doing a very good job at keeping that fact from him. All of the portraits and photographs were as still as a Muggle painting (although he did see a couple that looked 3-d), there were no house-elves around (and with a house like theirs, they could afford to buy one), and biggest of all, they didn't whip out their wands to do everything. Perhaps one or both of them were Muggle-born or raised.

On such a visit near the end of July, a couple of days before his original birthday (although they didn't know that), they went to the zoo and to a hamburger restaurant. While they were at the zoo, he kept hearing the word "_Speaker...Speaker!" _hissed, specifically, he could hear it in the Reptile Room at the zoo. Harry found it to be quite ironic—this was the same zoo that another version of him set a snake on his cousin.

While they were having dinner, the Williamsons had a very important question to ask of him.

"David, you know that we love you almost as much as if you were our own child," started Daniel.

"We learned, a couple of months ago that I can never have children," stated Isabel. "That broke my heart when I heard that. That is when we met you."

"We'd like to ask you if you'd like to be adopted by us?" asked Daniel. "Even if you'll be going off to school in a couple weeks."

_Going _off _to school? _Harry thought. _That means a State School or a Boarding School. Maybe they _are _magical._

"Of course I would," said David jubilantly. "I can have my own room, and not have to fight people for food." He paused a minute before saying in a lower voice, "I can have my own clothes," before he resumed with, "When can I move in?"

"Soon." said Daniel.

It was, in fact, soon. Within a couple of days, what few possessions David had were transported to the Williamson's house, and he moved in. One of the first things that they did as a family was to go to the clothing store to buy a complete set of clothes for David.

It was when they were at a restaurant later that Daniel spoke up about something. "That Mrs Cole said that some unusual stuff has been happening around you. We're completely fine with that. When we get home, we'll discuss it further, but I have a feeling that you might be getting an acceptance letter from my old school—they only take a gifted sort."

Things had occurred around Harry. He had untold powers of persuasion, even for animals. Unlike the other two people he knew of with quite this much power, he used it simply to right wrongs. Force people to stop bullying, to apologise for things they did, to be fair, etc.

When they got home, Daniel confessed that he really was, 'a type of bobby' that caught 'unusual criminals.'

David quickly learned that Daniel had been a very smart student when he'd been in school. In fact, David could easily picture Daniel as a Ravenclaw. Isabel was harder to read. David pictured her as a Hufflepuff or Gryffindor.

Soon after Daniel told him this, the Ministry started to detect a high level of 'accidental magic' from around David. Of course, it wasn't 'accidental'—you don't get to be 150 years old without learning some wandless magic. David still had _some_ of his old abilities.

Harry was put into the local school system for the year. The Williamsons produced very good-looking and legitimate looking documents for the school administrators. At one point, the bureaucrat was going to request more information, but Harry used what little skills he still had to convince the person otherwise. It wasn't a boarding school, but a regular Comprehensive.

At the end of October, David received a letter that was printed on peculiar, but instantly recognisable paper. In actuality, it was parchment, and on the back was a very familiar seal—the Seal of Hogwarts. He opened the letter.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Armando Dippet (Order of Merlin, 3rd Class)_

_Dear Mr Evans-Williamson,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry starting 1 September 1946. Please find enclosed your list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Unfortunately, due to your birthday, you cannot attend Hogwarts School this year, as the school year has already started, and you had a birthday after the cut-off. Please send an owl with your reply no later than 31 July 1946._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin 1st Class, Deputy Headmaster_

_PS: If you do not have an owl, you may take your response to the nearest Owl Office, or you may use the Muggle post with the following address._

_Assistant Director Dumbledore_

_115 Godric Rd, Perthshire-In-the-Middle, Scotland, United Kingdom_

"What do you have there?" asked Daniel when he came into the room.

"It's a letter," said David proudly. "It says that I've been selected for next year's class at a place called Hogwarts."

"Congratulations, son, I knew that you could do it," Daniel said warmly. "Izzy!" he called into the other room.

"Yes, dear, what is it?" Isabel asked as she walked into the room. She noticed what David had given Daniel. "Oh, did he get his letter?" Daniel nodded, and Isabel rushed over to hug David. "I'm so proud of you!"

That night at dinner, Daniel made a full confession.

"You know how I said that I was a policeman?" asked Daniel. "I'm actually a special type of policeman called an 'Auror.' I'm a wizard, same as you. To put it another way, I'm a Wizard Cop."

"And is mum one too?" asked Daniel. It had only taken him a couple of months to start calling them 'Mum' and 'Dad'.

"I do other things," said Isabel. "There's not much place for a woman in the workforce in this society, David. But I am a witch."

They say that time flies when one is having fun, but for David, time was going slower than molasses. He now had a broom which Daniel was teaching him how to fly (it was a Nimbus 5—top speed of 55 mph, 0-50 in thirteen seconds). This was fun.

David also decided to take up his time by learning an instrument in his free time. He decided that he wanted to play viola, so his parents got him one, along with lessons from a Squib teacher, as a late birthday present. He soon was very good. David could understand Dumbledore's old statement that music was, "A magic beyond what is taught at Hogwarts."

Naturally, school was boring, because the lessons were either wrong, or David already knew the material from his first time as a teenager. This time was better, because Dudley's gang wasn't here to bully him.

After what felt like 140 years, it was finally August 1946. Daniel decided to take the day off on the 16th (which was a Friday), so that they could all go to Diagon Alley together. They all piled into their car, a '46 Fleetmaster, and headed to Diagon Alley, parking their car less than a block from the pub.

It was a rite of passage for witches and wizards to buy their first wands, and in the most traditional of families, was a moment of extreme celebration, usually with a party shortly afterwards. David wondered if he was going to have the same wand again, but he doubted this, because of the fact that this body had never been touched by Tom Riddle.

At this point, Harry thought about his thought processes, because he came to the conclusion that saying "a new body" made him sound like a Time Lord.

A/N:

The 3-D picture is a reference to _Day of the Doctor, _the 50th anniversary special of Doctor Who © 1963-2015 BBC, etc.

From Harry's point of view, he is simultaneously 151 and 11. 151-11 (the age when he first went to Hogwarts) you get 140.


	4. Home Again

The Auror's Tale

A Spinoff of _Werewolf_, _Wolf and Dog, _and _The Wolf and the Dog_

Chapter 4: Home Again

The trip to the Leakey Cauldron was short, as there wasn't much traffic that day. Obviously, due to the fact that he was a) 45 years too early, and b) had changed his face, he wasn't mobbed at the Leakey this time.

Their first stop was Gringotts, but as they were passing the Magical Menagerie, David could hear snakes making very rude comments and some rather risqué jokes. He had to stop himself laughing at the language the snakes were using.

"Key, please" commanded an unpleasant voice a couple of minutes later when they walked in to Gringotts. Daniel gave the goblin the key, and the goblin got another goblin to take 'the Humans' down to their vault. David thought that the way the Goblins pronounced 'Humans' was very insulting.

Soon, they were at the Williamson's vault. Harry noticed that this vault wasn't quite as low as the Potter or Black vaults. The vault wasn't as big or as full, either. It was still a lot bigger than the Weasley's vault.

After they were finished at the Bank, they started shopping. At one point, Harry hissed, "_Shut up!"_ to the rude snakes at the pet store. This made them start a new litany. "_Merlin save the Speaker! May the Speaker protect us! Great Speaker!"_ Needless to say, David was not amused. He eventually got an owl, which he named, "Sova" after the Russian word for 'owl'

After going to the Apothecary, and some other stores, the made their way to Ollivander's for the highlight of the day. When they walked in, a slightly younger Ollivander greeted them, and after confirming his name, immediately rattled off the wand types of both Daniel and Isabel.

"Hmm," said Ollivander. "Strange."

He mumbled this as he started to hand boxes to David, sometimes taking them away almost as soon as he'd touched them. The stack of unusable wands got higher and higher, and the wand-maker got happier and happier. He then went into the back, where he found a very ancient box.

"Here, try this one," said Ollivander, holding the wand box with reverence beyond compare. Harry looked at it. It was as different from his original wand as it could get. As soon as he touched it, he knew that this body was compatible with **this **wand. Ollivander could tell it, too. He was almost in awe when he gave the specifications of the wand.

"It is a dual-core Hippogriff and Eagle feather, Elm, 12 inches long" said the wand-maker. "I don't use dual-cores on my wands. This wand, was made well before me."

"Who was it made by?" asked Daniel.

"Rowena Ravenclaw."

Daniel fainted. After they revived him, Ollivander pronounced that the world should expect great things from David. "Yes, I think that we can expect you to do great things, Mr Evans-Williamson, not everyone gets a wand made by a founder."

David thanked the man, and they left the shop. It was amazing how much things didn't change between his two encounters with the man. David still wasn't sure if he liked the man or not, because the man seemed to be more 'grey' than on either side, and was a little creepy.

The family packed their purchases in the car and headed home.

\\/

Now that he had his school supplies, the month of August flew by. Harry realised that he would have to wait for his magic to catch up with his knowledge level because, although he had the knowledge of the spell, his body just didn't quite have the power yet.

On 1 September, they headed towards King's Cross, and entered Platform 9 ¾. The scarlet engine was sitting on the tracks, waiting to receive passengers. It was 10:30, so the Platform wasn't as busy as it usually had been—now that he remembered, though, there was a Weasley involved in each of those "rushing at the last moment" times. The ride went well; David got a couple of things off of the trolley; not as much as in '91, since he simply didn't have as much money with him.

Soon, the students were at Hogwarts, and were being led across the lake in the boats. Dumbledore gave the speech to the first years, and led the students into the hall. Headmaster Dippet welcomed everyone back to Hogwarts, and the sorting commenced. It wasn't long before "Evans-Williamson, David" was called, and David went to put on the Sorting Hat.

"Hmm," said the hat (in a way that reminded David of Harry's sorting). "Difficult. Very Difficult. Plenty of Courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. A thirst for knowledge that is very great. There's talent—plenty of that, and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting. But where to put you? You speak like a Slytherin, are courageous like a Gryffindor, and want knowledge like a Ravenclaw...but where to put you? I've got it!" Switching from head-mode to announcement-mode, the hat yelled, "RAVENCLAW!" and David went to the Ravenclaw table.

Given the exceptional amount of knowledge stored in his brain, David had a feeling that he would be sent to Ravenclaw. Part of him was disappointed, because he wanted Hufflepuff, as it was the only Common Room that he had never seen.

Being a Gryffindor, he regularly went to Gryffindor Tower. In his second year, he'd gone with Ron to the Slytherin Common Room to interrogate Malfoy. Finally, he had seen the Ravenclaw Common Room right before the Final Battle (which happened to be the one time that he had successfully cast the Cruciatus curse).

The next morning, David received a note in the mail from mum and dad. It was written in a fine script.

Dear David,

Congratulations on making Ravenclaw. Your father and I are so proud. I hope that you have a good year. I don't want to hear from that Headmaster Dippet saying that you've done something. If you have any problems, contact Albus Dumbledore, that new teacher Flittle or something, or Professor Horace Slughorn. He always thought highly of me.

Love,

Mum and Dad

The year started out quite well. First on his schedule was potions. Slughorn was a decent professor at this point, having never retired. In David's mind, he was sure that Slughorn was a thousand times better than Snape.

The next class that David had was a new one—Transfiguration with Albus Dumbledore. He was just as good a teacher as McGonagall.

The Defence professor that year, who'd amazingly had the job a couple years, was hideous, just reading passages from the textbook. It was almost as bad as Binns' class.

\\/

It was soon time for the Winter Break. For the first time in his life, he was going home to a place that wasn't owned by the Weasleys for Christmas. The Williamsons welcomed him home, and asked him how his first half-year at Hogwarts had been. He told them that, with the exception of Defence and History, the professors were fairly good.

It was during the break that David realised that his power levels were slowly going up.

That Christmas, David got presents from his mum and dad, and from some of his acquaintances at Hogwarts. It was great to have a family again. One of the presents from his mum and dad was the offer of a blood adoption. That way, any children of his would legally and magically be recognised as their bloodline. David accepted.

\\/

When David went back to school after break, he realised just how much like Hermione the Ravenclaws were. As soon as break was over, they wanted to start revising for their end-of-term exams.

Nothing out of the ordinary happened that term. That was the first time that he'd been at Hogwarts that nothing major happened on Halloween (except for his birthday) or at the end of the year.

The term seemed to go a lot quicker than usual. Due to his exceptional knowledge from the future, David was able to pass his exams quite easily, although he didn't do perfectly. That was by design, of course. Unfortunately, his lack of knowledge of history caused him to barely pass the test, and ended up bringing his results down from number 2 to number 5.

Overall, the lack of anyone trying to kill him, and lack of mass-murderers hanging about the school, and definite lack of Dark Lord, made the year amazing. He also remembered that he could try out for the Quidditch team the next year, which most definitely brightened him even more.

Ravenclaw won the House Cup for the first time in fifty years, beating Slytherin by 20, and Gryffindor by 21 points.

A/N: In Russian, "Sova" is spelled, сова. Also, please don't tell me that the car wasn't available in England at the time the story is set. It is very hard to find cars that were available in post-war England

In the telling of this story, Hermione gave an indignant grunt at the point he says that Ravenclaws are all like her

Despite my spellings, I am an American, so unfortunately every so often, an Americanism gets through. I try to limit these. If there is a grievous error in my use of British English, or an Americanism slips in, please review and let me know.


	5. Quidditch and Professors

The Auror's Tale

A Spinoff of _Werewolf_, _Wolf and Dog, _and _The Wolf and the Dog_

Chapter 5: Quidditch and Professors

When he got home, the Williamsons presented David with a bicycle, as he'd always wanted one. They congratulated him on his good marks, and hoped that he'd manage to do slightly better in History next year.

That summer, he practised a lot on his broom, hoping to make the team the next year. It would be a little harder with a Nimbus 5, but seeing as it was one of the better brooms on the market, nearly everyone else would have an inferior broom.

The summer blew past like somebody _Accio_'d 1 September. On their annual Shopping Trip for books and supplies, David met a very charming witch. As soon as she spoke, he knew exactly who she was. It was Minerva McGonagall, before Hogwarts. After having a pleasant conversation (partially about Transfiguration, which Minerva was especially excited about), they parted ways.

_That was odd, _thought David. _Of all the teachers to meet this young, Minerva is the one I've had the hardest time imagining. Now, I get to see little first-year Minerva McGonagall._

On the _Hogwarts Express, _Minerva, although a half-blood, was talking with David in a manner that he recognised from another witch he knew. As he got off the train, he realised that he could still see the thestrals pulling the carts.

Soon, everyone was seated, and the first years were brought in. Eventually, Minerva's name was called. It took nearly 6 minutes for the Hat to finally Sort her into Gryffindor. _I'll have to ask her about that sometime. _David thought to himself.

\\/

A couple of weeks later, Minerva needed a little help with Charms, and had met him in the halls. While they were practising, David asked about the hat.

"The Hat was trying to figure out whether it should sort me into Ravenclaw or into Gryffindor," she answered. "I was thinking about you, actually, when I went up there. Eventually, Gryffindor won out."

"Minerva McGonagall, I have the feeling that you will be a Gryffindor through-and-through." responded David, before they resumed their practising.

\\/

That weekend were Ravenclaw Quidditch Try-outs. David took his trusty Nimbus 5 onto the pitch, and waited for the Captain to give instructions.

"Hello, and welcome to Ravenclaw Quidditch Try-outs. Most of you will not make it. Chasers go over to that pole and get in the air, beaters go over there, and Seekers, stay here."

The Captain started the practise, and eventually released the Snitch. David caught it two out of three times. The incumbent Seeker got it the other time. Both David and the incumbent Seeker tried out as Chaser, as well. Both players were very good.

David ended up winning the starting Seeker position, and the incumbent (named Jason Smith) got a Chasing position. At one point, David suggested to the Captain (with all due respect) that the Captain design a number of plays that would allow all four players to play as Chasers to throw the balance of the game in their favour. David could see the gears churning in the man's head.

Later that week in practise, the Captain showed them diagrams of how such a play would happen.

\\/ Announcer's Point-of-view

Welcome Hogwarts to a new Season of Quidditch! Today is the Gryffindor Lions versus the Ravenclaw Eagles!

The Quaffle is up, taken by Evans, given to Smith, given to Chen, to Lee, in the scoring area...THEY SHOOT, and THEY SCORE! 10-nil to RAVENCLAW!

Evans-Williamson is now reporting as ineligible as he checks in at Seeker. He dives, HE'S GOT THE SNITCH...RAVENCLAW WINS THE MATCH IN UNDER FIVE MINUTES! RAVENCLAW WINS! RAVENCLAW WINS! 160-NIL!"

\\/End of Commentary

That year, David decided to use his skills and offer tutoring to any student who needed it (10 knuts a lesson). He made a lot of money this way, as there were quite a few first and second years who wanted his help with various subjects. The only one he didn't offer was history, due to his spotty record with the class.

Eventually, Minerva and David became friends through this arrangement.

For the second Quidditch game of the season, David stayed in at chaser a lot longer, allowing Smith to catch the Snitch. David did score five goals over the course of the game. The third game, David scored four goals and then reported as ineligible, and caught the Snitch a couple of minutes later.

Ravenclaw won the Quidditch Cup with three victories. David was responsible for 400 total points, with 2 snitches and 10 goals.

Once again, at the end of the year, Harry managed to do quite well on his exams, moving up to fourth overall.

A/N:

Despite my spellings, I am an American, so unfortunately every so often, an Americanism gets through. I try to limit these. If there is a grievous error in my use of British English, or an Americanism slips in, please review and let me know.


	6. Auror Williamson

The Auror's Tale

A Spinoff of _Werewolf_, _Wolf and Dog, _and _The Wolf and the Dog_

Chapter 6: Auror

Over the next couple of years, David managed to stay on top of all his classes, and eventually become Quidditch Captain and Prefect. He also managed to maintain his friendship with Minerva, but after one date after she became a prefect, they decided to just stay friends.

David managed to score excellent results on his OWLs and NEWTs. His NEWT score for Transfiguration was almost as high as Dumbledore's score, and was the best score of the year. Minerva, who would keep in touch, managed to score one point higher the next year.

Quickly after leaving Hogwarts, a couple of colleagues of his dad got him a position in the Academy. At the academy, David scored excellently, finishing the courses in two years, as opposed to the normal three. At this point, he was officially inducted as a Sworn Auror with the rank of Officer. His father, Lieutenant-Colonel Williamson, couldn't have been prouder.

He was promoted rather quickly—by 1960, he was a Auror Lieutenant, something almost unheard of for a person with only four years of experience on the Force. He managed to catch more criminals in a month than most Aurors caught in a year. This was due to the fact that he had knowledge of Advanced Locating Techniques (which wouldn't be invented for another 29 years), personal knowledge of the movements of some of the criminals (due to his previous life), and the fact that he was Harry bloody Potter (or in this case David bloody Williamson).

The old rule about doing the impossible around Harry Potter seemed to stick. One great thing about this time period was that no one paid much attention to him unless he was wearing his Auror's robes. Then they either ignored him or ran. He preferred the ones that ignored, because they generally didn't try to kill him at that point.

By 1971, he was a Auror Major, and finally in 1975, was assigned to teach at Hogwarts after getting his legs broken one too many times. They were good enough for most people, but even with magic, they couldn't always get everything right.

In June of 1975, David got a letter that looked very familiar. It was almost as if Dumbledore was offering him a job using a Hogwarts letter. The letter said, in fine, loopy script:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBVS DVMBLEDORE, Order of Merlin, 1st Class, etc.

Dear Mr Evans-Williamson,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted for the job as Defence against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please send your book-list by the tenth of July. You will find enclosed the previous teacher's syllabus and textbook for you to peruse at your leisure.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Order of Merlin, 1st Class; Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot

David immediately accepted, and taught for another couple more years. It was in 1975 that he got the surprise of his life, when Hermione Granger, disguised as Katja Wagner showed up on the day before classes were to begin.

\\/

At this point, the conclusion was known to both Time Travellers. They met on the first day of term, etc.

"I think that was one of my finest moments, though" he said with a chuckle. At Kat's look, he clarified: "Defeating the Dark Lord with a Disarming Hex."

David noticed that even the Traveller's mind was having trouble assimilating all of the data.

"I see that you most definitely follow the First Rule of Time-travelling, Ms Wagner," said David to the girl sitting across from him. "Even though I knew _exactly _what you were talking about, you did a good job of disguising the truth so that no-one would guess. I assume that Dumbledore knows?"

"Yes, he does. He was the only person that I could trust at first."

"Of course. You know, somehow I knew it would be you, Hermione," said David Williamson. "I have always loved you, and I was heartbroken when I lost you that September. Except for Ginerva, I've never seriously dated anyone. I hate to say this now, but you are way to young for me, now."

With a look of pleasure, just like James when he was planning a prank, David continued, "Just another word, Katja. Be careful around my Godfather, even if he doesn't know it yet. You do one thing to hurt him..." he trailed off her, leaving the threat very open.

A/N:

Despite my spellings, I am an American, so unfortunately every so often, an Americanism gets through. I try to limit these. If there is a grievous error in my use of British English, or an Americanism slips in, please review and let me know.


End file.
